lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1539
Report #1539 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: Contingency Org: Institute Status: Completed Dec 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: This report seeks to solve two problems: One - Aeonics has a lot of defenses to put up and maintain in a fight, with no way to speed it up. Two - Contingency is not useful, due to requirement to target a specific player, and the power cost versus effect being low. R: 0 Solution #1: Change Contingency to fire on any player instead of only a target. Change contingency to raise all other Aeonics defenses (except Paradox and Aeonfield), and refresh the duration if those defenses are already present. 4 R: 5 Solution #2: Change Contingency to an active ability that raises all Aeonics defenses (except Aeonfield and Paradox) for 5p. Player Comments: ---on 12/5 @ 16:02 writes: Contingency currently is a defense that costs 5p and must be targetted at a specific player. When that player hits you below 50%, the Contingency fires and PasteGlimpse, FutureGlimpse and Foresight are used on the Aeonicist. ---on 12/6 @ 05:50 writes: Prefer sol 1. ---on 12/10 @ 20:42 writes: I support both but I prefer solution 1 because it seems like a more interesting version of these defense roll up type of skills. ---on 12/12 @ 00:56 writes: Support for Solution 1 ---on 12/16 @ 00:18 writes: Sorry, I somehow missed this report. There's a concern I have - Contingency puts up three time limited, very combat-orientated defenses. Those defenses are each meant to last only for a window of time before they fade - there is, therefore, an advantage to being able to put them up reactively. When contingency fires, the aeonics user gets a significant boost in dodging afflictions and attacks in general. Losing this is, I would argue, a loss for aeonics users. For that reason, I'm not very keen on solution 2. For solution 1, on paper it doesn't actually change much of the ability's use and effect in combat, and also allows the user to put up all their defenses at once. However, it only fires at 50% health, which means it's... not useful at all for deffing up before a fight, or after a death. Other than the three defenses that contingency already puts up, the other defenses (mindclock, insight, timelessbody, alacrity) are also not time-limited, and you usually won't need to put them back up in the middle of a fight. The only exception is switchfate. Basically, Solution 1 effectively just adds a switchfate cast to current Contingency. It's... lacklustre, to say the least, I would guess. I guess between the two, I'd support solution 1 more, but I don't think it'll make contingency much more useful for either speeding up defenses in a practical manner. ---on 12/16 @ 04:23 writes: To clarify, PastGlimpse is not a defense. It's an active ability to cure one random affliction, like how Nihilism Syphon works. Anyway, I'm not sure what you mean by Solution 2 being a loss for Aeonicists, Contingency is never used as it currently exists. ---on 12/16 @ 12:50 writes: Current contingency, and the need to specify only one target it will proc on, does create a disincentive to use it, yes, but solution 2 will remove the purpose of the ability as a reactive proc entirely, which I feel is a loss in versatility. Improving it so it will actually be used to give the aeonics user survivability rather than removing that aspect is what I think is a better direction, is all I'm saying. ---on 12/18 @ 15:21 writes: When you say *all* defences, does this include paradox and aeonfield, or are those still going to be gated by power and active balance use? Also, I'd much prefer solution 1 if futureglimpse is refreshed as if it were just cast, instead of it being seen as 'up' when it may only last one more affliction. ---on 12/18 @ 16:41 writes: Paradox and Aeonfield will be excluded. Futureglimpse should be refreshed.